The present invention refers to a method for producing composite powder from a carbon precursor substance and active material as a semifinished product for a porous composite material for electrochemical electrodes.
Moreover, the invention is concerned with a method for producing a porous composite material for electrochemical electrodes using such a composite powder, and with the use of the composite material.
In the development of portable electronic devices and cars with an electric drive the demand for rechargeable batteries (“accumulators” or “secondary batteries”) is rising. Basic demands are a high cell voltage, a high charging capacity with an equivalent weight which is as low as possible. Moreover, a long cycle life is required that is closely related with capacity losses in charging and discharging operations. In this respect conventional nickel-cadmium or nickel-metal hydride cells are more and more replaced by alkali secondary batteries, especially lithium ion cells.